custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Fall Festival (Thevideotour1's version)
The Fall Festival is a custom Nickelodeon film and is a custom Barney and Arthur crossover movie released in theatres on October 1, 1996. This film was released by Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies. Plot When Roary, Sexy Girl, Rude Guy, and the Arthur rivals plan to destroy the fall festival, Barney and his team must stop the three villians, with the help of the Wonder Pets, Mario characters and Sonic characters. Movie Plot! The movie begins with Barney decorating the backyard of Arthur's house. Bill Nye is helping him decorating the backyard. Then at the treehouse, BJ is playing on his laptop watching a Go!Animate video named Eric Misbehaves at a Store (Censored). BJ likes how Kimberly tells Eric "No!" after he asks her will he still have his Xbox on his on his birthday. While BJ's watching it, Tina Carlyle taps on his shoudler and tells him to put his laptop away because the fall festival is starting. BJ gets excited and puts his laptop away. He goes to Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffy) *Roary (Ross Hull) *Sexy Girl (Melissa Altro) *Rude Guy (Toadie Roger) *Cherie (Melissa Altro) *Brendan (Drake Bell) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Wyman (Jonathan Brandis) *Bruno (Michael Caloz) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Chip (Lucian Douglas) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Seth (Bug Hall) *Hannah (Marissa Kuers) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Loki (Mark Rendall) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) *Arthur Read (Bobby Gibson) *D.W. Read (Blake Foster) *Buster Baxter (Billy West) *Binky Barnes (Tom Kenny) *Francine Frensky (Jodie Resther) *Muffy Crosswire (Melissa Altro) *The Brain (Elizabeth Daily) *Prunella Deegan (Shelley Duvall) *Sue Ellen Armstrong (Lindsay Lohan) *Alex (Tara Strong) *Maria (Alison Hildreth) *Flapjack Jones (Michael Yarmush) *Muster Maxter (Billy West) *Tinky Farms (Bob Bergen) *Swan Nolan (Alex Borstein) *Ruffy Haywire (Lacey Chabert) *Demon Coleman (Luke Reid) *Bill Nye the Science Guy *The Mask (Jim Carrey) *Tina Carlyle (Cameron Diaz) *Alvin Seville (Ross Bagdasarian, Jr.) *Simon Seville (Ross Bagdasarian, Jr.) *Theodore Seville (Janice Karman) *Brittany Miller (Janice Karman) *Jeanette Miller (Janice Karman) *Eleanor Miller (Janice Karman) *Linny (Sofie Zamchick) * * Songs # # # # Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994-1997 costume *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume used in this movie was also seen in "Shawn and the Beanstalk!". *The Barney voice used in this movie was also heard in "Are We There Yet?". *The Baby Bop costume used in this movie was also seen in "If the Shoe Fits...". *The Baby Bop voice used in this movie was also heard in "Classical Cleanup". *The BJ costume used in this movie was also seen in "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons". *The BJ voice used in this movie was also heard in "I Can Be a Firefighter". *The Barney & Friends musical arrangements from all Season 1 episodes are used. *The Arthur musical arrangements from all Season 1 episodes are used. *The Season 4-6 Barney & Friends set is used. *Another Nickelodeon film to have Disney characters. *The 2006 film, Pirates of the Carribean: Dead Man's Chest has the same running time for the original version of this film. *This was one of the preschool Disney films. *Arthur wears the same formal clothes in "D.W. the Picky Eater". *D.W. wears the same formal clothes in "Arthur's Spelling Trubble". *Buster wears the same formal clothes in "Arthur's Birthday". *Binky wears the same formal clothes in "The Cherry Tree". *Francine wears the same formal clothes in "The Cherry Tree". *Muffy wears the same formal clothes and hairstyle in "Muffy's Art Attack". *The Brain wears the same formal clothes in "Arthur's Spelling Trubble". *Pruenlla wears the same formal clothes in "Arthur's Spelling Trubble". *Sue Ellen wears the same formal clothes in "Bully for Binky". *Alex wears the same formal clothes in "Bugged". *Maria wears the same formal clothes in "Bugged". *This film was rated G. Quotes Quote 1: *(Barney, Arthur, and their friends are at the treehouse talking about fall with Bill Nye and Tina Carlyle) *Bill: So Tina and I want you to know about the things that are in fall. What kinds of things that have in fall? *Barney: See what he's talking about? He's talking about things in fall. *Arthur: In the fall, they have colorful leaves. Red, orange, yellow, and brown. Yellow is my favorite color. *Francine: I like red. *Wyman: I like red, too, because it's my favorite color. *Tina: See my dress? It's red. * * Quote 2: * Previews 1997 Opening